


Never easy

by Ao3andchill



Category: Gravity Falls, Reverse Falls - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mabel Gleeful is the best aunt ever, Mpreg, So is the author, Stanley Gleeful is supportive, Will Cipher is tired, obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ao3andchill/pseuds/Ao3andchill
Summary: Everyone else makes this whole relationship thing look easy.For anyone else, this would've been a joyous occasion. A reason to celebrate.Well, turns out this whole relationship thing is way harder than one demon thought, and that things that are easy for the humans aren't quite as easy as they led you to believe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write some Mpreg for the fandom.  
> Noticed there isn't any in the reverse falls section.  
> Flipped the switch, now it's Reverse Billdip.
> 
> Obviously includes Mpreg, so turn back now if you don't want it.  
> Will include some non-detailed and non-explicit sexual themes, swearing, some descriptions of violence (again, nothing explicit) please let me know if it this warrants raising the rating in the next chapters. Don't wanna get banned lol.

 

This month definitely wouldn't make his top five, Will thought bitterly.  
Dipper was on and off the residential list of Gravity Falls for years now, as he was attending college and then university. Will didn't really keep track of the years. Instead, he'd patiently wait around for holidays semester breaks and be grateful whenever Dipper would decide to spend them in town. Admittedly it was the vast majority of said breaks, but it still wasn't quite as often as the demon would've liked.

 

Well, now that Dipper finally finished with university, he figured it would be easier. Sure, he wished he could attend his human's graduation, or whatever it was called, but he still couldn't leave the confines of Gravity Falls, even after all these years. Sure, McGucket was doing his best with his research, and he didn't give up because he could appreciate a challenge, the old scientist definitely wasn't getting any younger and, despite his and Stanley's numerous attempts, Ford has adamantly preferred to stay in his prison cell than help the demon who played a part of putting him there all those years ago. Understandable.

 

Unfortunately, it wasn't getting any easier.

 

Ever since Dipper came back this time, Will felt most his abilities gradually diminishing. Every time he attempted to summon an object, it would either fall on the floor or fail to show up. No longer could he levitate items around him either, which made reading very uncomfortable for him, since most of the leather-bound books gave him goosebumps whenever he touched them, and a small amount of other books were so ancient he feared touching them at all, fearing they'll crumble into dust.

Offensive magic was no longer an option either – not that he attacked things often – but any energy waves he attempted to direct anywhere, would either dissipate or explode uncontrollably – if he tried hard enough to control them. His energy reserves only worked for self-defence.

It was frustrating to say the least.

They tried to search the web for his symptoms, but found only some religious articles about how to avoid demons, as well as WebMD's usual assessment, claiming that he had cancer. Dipper waved it off, saying something about how that stupid website never even tries. Will was inclined to agree.

 

* * *

 

About five weeks or so after Dipper got back, Will's body has decided that direct sunlight or even lamplight was enough to weaken him considerably and – much to his annoyance – he has regained the ability to levitate objects around, but they would usually launch themselves at anyone who came close enough faster than he could stop them, which were usually rather harmless forest creatures. He felt so bad about this one, that he decided not to mention it to anyone. He started looking around the town library for any books he could find about demons, the occult or the supernatural.

Dipper would do his best to help, but after a few days of finding nothing of interest, he told Will he'll ask around later, and invited the demon to go with him to Stanley's, as apparently his great uncle has requested his presence. Something about some amazing idea that the old man's influential friends had. The demon had politely declined, dead set on continuing his research.

Mabel came over that day and saw him sitting in his living room surrounded by books, so she decided to help. She became his closest friend in the last several years, especially since she moved into town permanently, following Pacifica's hippy family who decided to start a free-range farm. Since Mabel knew exactly what she wanted, she seemed to have better luck than him, at least in her romantic life. She and Pacifica got married in April and despite catching the bouquet at said wedding, Will genuinely felt no improvement in his own love life whatsoever. Well, that's to be expected when he only saw his boyfriend periodically.

 

She searched through some online book depositories and after about half an hour of searching, she suddenly froze before looking between Will and her laptop.

"Anything interesting?" the demon asked.

"Yeah, actually" she replied. "So you said you can't control your power, you're tired and you're sensitive to light?"

"Pretty much," Will said, getting up. "I don't have cancer, do I?" he joked.

"And it's been going on for about a month?"

"Sounds about right."

Mabel's face was unreadable.

"You might want to avoid using magic," she said, "as it's going to turn increasingly aggressive in the next couple of weeks".

Will blinked several times. That has already begun, then.

Mabel must've seen the recognition on his face.

"You might want to sit down, Will."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Will, I'm serious, sit down."

"Ah, so I do have demon-cancer then" he joked.

"No," Mabel sighed, giving up on her attempts to reason with the humanoid. "You're not sick, Will. You're pregnant". She paused. "Uh… congratulations?"

The demon froze on the spot. Mabel had that worried expression on her face. Will wanted to wave her off, tell her that no, he was fine, probably just a little sick because he stepped in some shady forest gnome's powder stash and that he'll be fine in a week or so.

 

_But he knew that demons never got sick for that long._

_And he knew he's immune to the magic of mortal creatures._

_And he never lost control of his powers before. Not even during apocalyptic battles._

_And… and-_

_...And Mabel was probably right._

 

"Will!" Mabel yelled, inches from his face, clapping her hands so close to him he could feel the small gust on his eyelashes. He looked at her for a moment before stepping away, eyes blinking rapidly.

Mabel gave a sigh of relief.

Will took her laptop off her hands and looked briefly at the pages. He recognized the long, convoluted name of the author as some demon his family knew once. He hated that guy's amount of details, even if he felt just the smallest bit of gratefulness at that demon for publishing a book here to help any demons currently roaming the planet.

 

"Right. I'm calling Dipper. You guys need to talk" she said, reaching her phone.

"No," Will said, putting the computer down.

"And why not?"

"Because I fucking said so. You're not fucking calling him. I'm not telling him yet."

Mabel looked rather confused.

"Then what are you going to say once he realizes you're not obsessing over those books all of the sudden?"

"We'll say that we figured it out, that I'm sick, and that I'll be better in a few months."

"And is there a reason as to why you don't want to tell him the truth?"

The demon finally sat down.

"Because I want to decide what I'm gonna do about it first."

 

* * *

 

 

"…Stan got me a really good job offer in Washington," he told Will the other day, sporting a guilty expression. "I know it's sooner than I would've liked too, I genuinely thought I'll be staying here for awhile, but-"

"No, it's alright", Will smiled at him. "Opportunities such as this one don't exactly come knocking on your door every day."

He thought he was being encouraging, but the human's expression turned even sadder. He took in a deep breath and nodded slowly before answering, making them sit in an uncomfortable silence for a little bit.

I t was the second conversation they were having that evening. They just finished talking about Will's mysterious – but not contagious, so it's okay – illness. Will didn't even know which word he fabricated for it. It was in his old land's language, and he was sure he picked up something generic. He might ask Mabel later, he knows she wrote it down before she left.

"I know I always say it, but it's not permanent. I'll do what I can to request opening a proper lab here and come back as soon as I possibly can" Dipper promised. "Maybe I'll even find a few people who can help set you free."

Will smiled again, even though he knew it was nothing but an expression he has learned to fake.  To be honest, he didn't know whether Dipper would ever be given an opportunity to come back once he's gone. He had very much doubted Dipper's optimistic claim about finding people who can help him, though. Ford was the only one who held that answer not because he was smarter than most humans. He held the answer because he was able to piece things together from three decades worth of surviving the universe and all its horrors, rather than this little blue speck of a planet. And Will doubted many other humans were unlucky enough to have had that same past.

 

"Well," the demon shrugged, breaking off his own thought process. "At least try to befriend some FBI agents while you're there. Maybe some of them are exceptional interrogators and might agree to help. You know I have gold to offer if they need convincing themselves."

"Better interrogators than Mabel?" Dipper raised an eyebrow. "I really doubt it, to be honest."

"Yeah," Will chuckled, some memories came to his mind, of Mabel beating people up and threatening them with various bloody and detailed experiences if they didn't do as they were told. "She can be pretty scary sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Dipper laughed. "Last time she got mad at me for flipping her off, she threatened to cut off my hand and 'shove it where the sun don't shine'. Given her arsenal of weapons and her new chainsaw, I'm inclined to believe her."

"She doesn't threaten me very often," Will spoke. "Her weapons might be impressive but I'm a still an otherworldly being with some power over reality. In this town, of course."

"Of course". Dipper nodded, the reminder doing nothing to cheer him up. "Will, you know this is only temporary-"

_As is everything else. It's always fucking temporary._

Will nodded. "I know."

"…I promise to call you whenever I can"

_If the last eight years were anything to go by, that wouldn't be the case._

"I know."

"Will," the human put both of his hands on each side of the demon's. "Please look at me."

Will looked at him.

"We still have six weeks. During which, we can do whatever you want."

 _What I want is to convince you to stay_ , Will wanted to say. _I didn't waste the better part of a decade getting my hopes up for the sake of another three month reunion. Why can't you just-_

"Alright" the demon said weakly. It was all he could say, anyway.

 

* * *

 

 

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

Will sighed. He was sitting in the diner with Mabel, his head in his hands. Dipper was waking up at about midday for the past week or so, and the demon took the opportunity to get some things off his chest.

"Mabel, I can't."

"Yes you fucking can, Will! You've got to tell him!"

The demon tensed.

"Will, it's been three weeks. Surely you've had the opportunity by now!"

"Of course I've had the opportunity, Mabel." He looked at her miserably. "I just… I can't."

Mabel wasn't exactly the most patient person in the world, but to her credit, she really tried to be, when it came to her family and friends. She pinched the bridge of her nose, irritated, before speaking out in a calmer, quieter voice.

"So let me get this straight," she tried. "You're an omnipotent demon capable of world-breaking magic, destruction on the nuclear scale and regeneration. And you're afraid of going up to your boyfriend and saying "Oh by the way, I'm pregnant"? Something doesn't add up."

"Not so loud," Will murmured. "We're in public".

"I was actually pretty quiet," Mabel shrugged. "Besides, nearly everyone in this town is stupid. I mean, they all know you're a demon, yet they'd probably won't believe it even if you told them directly."

Will sighed again. "Also, it's not that I'm… afraid," he tried. "It's just that he won't be happy about it. I don't want to ruin things with him, especially when I don't even know whether I'll ever see him again."

"God, you're so dramatic" Mabel said, rolling her eyes. "Of course you'll see him again. I reckon it wouldn't even be that long."

Will looked at the table and said nothing.

"It's been what, almost two months now?" Mabel asked. Will nodded.

"So I assume you're keeping it."

Again, the demon nodded, unable to handle eye contact right now.

"And how do you think he'll react when he comes back, let's say, next year, and see you with a toddler? Because I don't know how unhappy you imagine him being if you told him right now, He'll be way less happy if you kept that information from him, I can tell you that much."

The demon rested his hands fully on the table and buried his head in them, wordlessly. He wanted to cry.

"Look, I can't pretend I know what's going on between you two behind closed doors," Mabel spoke again, "And I know that my brother can be an idiot, but I also know he loves you, Will. He really does. Sure, maybe he won't be happy at first, but he can get the fuck over it. He's just as responsible for this whole thing as you are. Or, well, irresponsible, really."

 

"Thanks," the demon mumbled, still without raising his head.

"Oh, and if he does decide to act like a fucking asshole about it,"

Will felt a hand resting on his shoulder.

"Do let me know. I'll give him a proper yelling."

 

All he could do was nod weakly.


	2. Chapter 2

Will had to admit he felt rather guilty. It was a week after his conversation with Mabel, and he hasn't managed to tell Dipper the truth yet. It wasn't that he didn't try, but Dipper would so often offhandedly talk about how excited he was about Washington. About possibly finding someone who could help with the barrier around the town. About Will joining him there eventually. And Will didn't have the heart to ruin his good mood.

He did try to keep the human in bed whenever he could, though. Will was never a very optimistic demon, and he figured that since he was probably going to lose Dipper soon enough, he might as well take what was his while he still could. Dipper jokingly asked the demon if he was dying, because his level of desperation would indicate that he probably was. Will gave him a wide smile and said that he might be. Dipper laughed and kissed him, and they went for another round.

Sometimes Mabel would visit. He pretended to be asleep whenever she did. She'd try to barge into the room, but Dipper would stop her and tell her to let the demon be. It was rather amusing. Will supposed he was relying too much on her "he needs to hear it from you" mentality. He knew she would snap soon. Maybe she'd tell Dipper herself.

He hoped she would. It would be easier for him.  It would be easier not to see the human he thought to be his soulmate disgusted or disappointed or furious, it would be great if Mabel would tell him that Dipper didn't want anything to do with him anymore, or that Dipper wanted him to get rid of it. And it would be amazing if he could curl up in bed and pretend that Dipper never knew. Because if he wouldn't hear it from the person himself, he could pretend that Mabel was making the whole thing up as some sort of prank.

 

"Mabel said she's going to kill you", Dipper said a few mornings later, lying down next to him on the bed. "Something about you not answering to her texts".  
  
"That's an awful thing to say to a corpse," Will sighed. "Besides, I didn't even see most of them."  
  
"Are you avoiding her?" Dipper asked.  
  
"Not really. I just mainly use that phone to talk to you. Figured it's unneeded when you're here."  
  
The human smiled.  
  
"You're adorable, Will, you know that?"  
  
The demon looked at him, expression blank.   
  
"Am I now?"  
  
"You are," the human repeated. "The most adorable little demon there is."  
  
Will frowned, looking away.  
  
"Sorry. I know you don't really like being called that. I didn't mean to upset you, love."  
  
_That wasn't the issue. Well, it was, once, years ago. Not now though._  
  
He took a deep breath and forced on a smile.  
  
"It's okay."

 

 

* * *

 

 

They went grocery shopping in the evening. Both to stock up on things just in case – Will has ordered Pizza two times this week already, so Dipper took it as the demon dropping hints that he didn't like what they currently had – and because Dipper was trying to memorize the locations of certain food items so he could buy them quickly the day before he had to get going, which was unfortunately soon. Despite not being a big fan of how bright the store was and how harsh the lamplight was in the evenings, Will joined in, mainly because he was bored and wasn't opposed to adding all sorts of nonsense to the shopping cart just for the sake of seeing where Dipper would draw the line.

And as he found out, it was at oddly-flavored chips.

"Honey Mustard Pringles? Seriously, Will?"

"What? They nearly ran out. These are the best of the available ones" the demon argued.

"They have perfectly good bacon flavored ones here though" the human objected.

"That's fake bacon, Dipper. Nobody wants that."

"They're fine, Will. Stop being mean."

Will had some witty remark on the tip of his tongue, but his train of thought got cut by a loud, unpleasant noise.

They both turned their heads in the direction of the sound, a screaming toddler two aisles away.

Dressed from head to toe in orange, the kid was red faced, stomping and screeching up a storm, refusing to cooperate with any attempt their mother made to appease them. Will quickly noticed that he wasn't the only one staring. Half the shop seemed to feel uncomfortable. Beside him, Dipper put both of the chips cans into their shopping cart and took the demon by the arm in an understandable attempt to get away.

"Hell," the human said, "Why do people feel the need to bring annoying brats everywhere with them? Can't they leave them at home with their partner or at their parents or something?"

Will glanced at him, quite uncomfortable, but let him continue anyway.

"I swear to god, I know most of these kids were a mistake, but why force the rest of society to be uncomfortable too?"

"That was a bit… harsh," Will started carefully, "Children are children. Everyone yells from time to time, it's not the end of the world."

"Well, obviously," Dipper nodded, "But I don't recall my parents ever establishing that wailing like a fucking banshee would instantly grant me whatever it is I didn't get."

"You had good parents." Will shrugged. "Small kids aren't usually very good at keeping calm."

"Yeah," Dipper replied. "That's why I can't stand them."

_Oh._

Will fidgeted nervously while Dipper was looking elsewhere.

"I think that's nearly everything," he said. "Please go to the checkout, I'll grab some Pitt Cola and join you in a moment."

Dipper looked at him oddly before nodding. "Sure."

Will turned and went over to the soft drink shelves as quickly as he could without breaking into a ran.

_This wasn't good._

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was the evening of two days later, and the demon was brutally reminded that his magic was volatile. After two hours or so of helping Dipper pack, which they did in relative darkness because Will felt more comfortable that way and Dipper didn't mind that much either way, as in the beginning he could still see  what he was doing, the two decided to take a break and continue the following day, as it was getting difficult to see and Will wasn't in favor of turning on the lights. He felt like grabbing something from the fridge but got quite surprised by the light turning on in the fridge and its intensity that he jumped back, raising his hand to shield his face, yelping momentarily before hissing loudly. In turn, the fridge also began to hiss, before quickly losing its light and quiet humming noise, going quiet. A disturbing scent of burnt plastic and rubber filled the kitchen, indicating something in either the wall socket or the cables connecting it to the fridge went ballistic. Feeling guilty, Will wanted to use energy to check where exactly the problem was when Dipper hastily walked in.

"Will, are you alri- oh." The human said.

"I'm fine", Will said stepping around, trying to get a look at the back of the poor thing.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, trying to pull him back.

"Get away from that thing, Will."

He looked at the human apologetically.

"Well, it is my fault, so I just wanted to see if anything can be done."

"Nonsense", Dipper countered. "Damn thing has no reason to stop working when someone opens it."

Will frowned. It wasn't the fridge's fault it was dealing with a jumpy demon who currently couldn't handle his own abilities.

"I'm calling the company and asking for an electrician. this thing has a five years warranty."

"That warranty covers damages made by demonic magic?"

"No use telling them about that," Dipper said, taking his phone out of his pocket. "I bet they're used to customers telling them that things just 'randomly stopped working' by now".

Will sighed.

"It's late. They aren't going to send anyone right now if they'll even answer."

The human shrugged. "Still, it's worth a shot. Can you get some boxes? We need to move the food out. I'll go outside and shut the power off. Wouldn't want to get zapped."

Will stared after the human as he left the kitchen, wondering whether he should say anything else or not.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When they were done taking everything out, Dipper wanted to call Mabel and ask her to take some of the products that required a freezer, lest they spoil or melt. Naturally, Will was quite opposed to the idea for his own reasons. The last thing he needed was Mabel nudging or giving him 'reminders' right now. Especially in front of Dipper, who might get curious and the two of them would leave him no chance to avoid the conversation and the subsequent confrontation he would have to handle.

Dipper looked confused.

"Are you still ghosting her?"

"I'm not ghosting anyone", Will said.

_Good grief, what a liar he was. He was quite literally ghosting and avoiding everyone and everything that had any knowledge of, or anything to do with his predicament._

"You do know she's not going to actually kill you, right?"

"Obviously"

"Did you two have a fight or something?"

"Not really,"

Well, it wasn't really a fight if Mabel was the only one arguing while he was being quite reasonable all things considered, right?

Dipper smiled at him. "Come on Will, what did you do? Did you give Waddles any energy drinks again? I heard he went ballistic last time."

"No way," the demon rolled his eyes. "Besides, I didn't even give him anything last time. I just didn't stop him from stealing Mabel's when she left it low enough for him to try."

The human laughed.

"I think she's just worried. With you still being sick and all and barely leaving the house."

Will fidgeted uncomfortably before clearing his throat.

"Well, these things happen," he said, grabbing a box. "It's not that bad, though. I'm not contagious and I can handle myself. In fact, we don't need to disturb her at all, here-"

He raised the box slightly, gripping it harder. A light layer of frost beginning to appear on it.

"See? Nothing a little bit of demonic magic can't handle."

Dipper stared at him, suddenly worried.

"Are you sure about that?"

Will looked at the box in his hands. It had cracks coming out of the spots underneath his fingers, beginning to expand and cover the box completely.

He quickly put it on the floor to the side, horrified. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down, before one of the cracks opened, breaking the box.

The human took the demon's hands in his own, looking for injuries and to his relief, he found none.

"Sorry," Will said quickly. "Didn't mean to."

"It's okay, Let’s call it an ice-olated incident" the human said with a wink.

They had this stupid habit of moving away from serious conversations or situations with some pun or joke. And while it often resulted in stupid nonsense that most people would find more lame than funny, Will honestly couldn't help but laugh.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next few days were rather uneventful. They had their fridge replaced, and Mabel came over shortly after to return whatever it was Dipper wanted her help keeping cold. Not that he saw her, as he snuck out the window when he saw her getting out of the car. Dipper didn't mention it when the demon decided to come back, a few hours later. For the next few days, they acted as if nothing had happened. Nothing at all. And frankly? That's exactly how Will wanted to keep it.

Until Dipper went and ruined it.

"So," the human eventually said, catching the demon's attention. "What happens now?"

"What do you mean?" Will asks. He's been sitting in his favorite armchair, munching some of those "disgusting" – at least that's what Dipper called them – chips they've bought a few days ago. "Are you finally going to admit that honey mustard is better than bacon flavor?"

Dipper scoffed.

"Not in a million years. What I mean is you usually talk about things that bother you. And you've been awfully quiet lately so, you know-"

"Not much to talk about," Will shrugs. "My power limit's just a bit different from what it usually is."

"No kidding."

The demon narrowed his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing much really," Dipper shrugged. "Just wondering about how long it might take to get used to your new powers, that's all."

"Well, I don't plan to get used to them. A few months, give or take, and I'm back to normal."

Dipper studied his face. Will had a neutral expression on display.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talking won't really change anything," Will said quietly, "So we might as well not waste our time".

"You might feel better after sharing, you know."

_No. He certainly won't feel any better at all._

He turned back to his chips.

"Maybe. But you're leaving soon anyway, so why waste time focusing on the negative?"

Dipper didn't answer.

"Well, no matter" Will smiled, getting up. "Wanna order a pizza or something?"

"It's the fourth time you want pizza this week," Dipper mentioned. "That's a bit excessive. Any reason you don't want anything else?"

_Yeah. I don't wanna ruin the new refrigerator. Or the stove, or the microwave._

_Or the house._

Will raised the pringles can in quiet protest.

Dipper rolled his eyes.

"Any reason you don't want anything other than pizza or _that_?"

"No."

Dipper raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Then why not grab something else for a change?"

Will gestured at the can again, shaking it this time for good measure.

"Why not grab something else that isn't a snack, or pizza, then?"

_Seriously, was Dipper going to keep treating that thing like it was invisible? What was it with the whole "if it's not healthy, it's not food" attitude, anyway?_

"Because Pizza's the superior food."

"It's junk food, Will. Nothing superior about it."

_It's superior because I don't have to handle electric appliances – thus putting everyone's life in danger – to enjoy it._

"It's a balanced meal on a bit of bread."

"There's nothing balanced about grease, cheese and atrocious amounts of mushrooms".

"Nothing wrong with it either."

"Plenty wrong when that's all you eat for a week."

Will shrugged. "Demons what they want."

"Come on, Will," Dipper crossed his arms. "You've never been like that. Honestly, if I didn't know any better, I'd say it sounds like pregnancy cravings."

The demon froze on the spot. He didn't notice the can slipping out of his hand and hitting the ground in a _clank_. He didn't see the mess on the floor.

He wanted to look into the human's thoughts, but given the possibility of his magic lashing out again, he refrained.

Dipper's expression went from mocking to some combination of horror and...

_Was that disgust?_

The demon backed away slowly, eyes wide.

"You're joking," Dipper said, voice devoid of any recognizable emotion. The human was shaking his head. "You're fucking joking."

The demon let out a shaky breath. He closed his eyes and did something he's been avoiding for the past two months.

_He teleported._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sadly not sponsored by Pringles. You can imagine my grief. Or you can just press F to pay respects I guess.


	3. Chapter 3

 

He was exhausted.

The demon was breathing heavily, before trying to slam a fist against the invisible barrier one last time for good measure.

He’s tried slashing, hacking, and hitting at that infuriating thing with summoned objects as well as things he found in the forest. He did manage to uproot and throw a tree through it, but couldn’t retrieve it afterwards, as his abilities have no effect on things outside of gravity falls, and that barrier was the end of the line, so to speak. The rest of his attempts didn’t amount to anything, though.

He sighed, sinking to his knees.

He was really starting to hate this god-awful town and its good for nothing restrictions.

“Yeah, I don’t know what’s been going on with that demon. He just keeps trying to smash the air apart or something. Think he’s been here for an hour.”

Oh. And he definitely started hating the gnomes.

Will turned his head to look at the annoying creatures, letting them know he can hear them. The gnomes didn’t seem to care, as a few of them were approaching.

“Hey, Cipher, easy on the trees, ya hear me!” One of them grumbled.

“Yeah, we thought you were one of the normal demons, what the hell are you going all psycho for?” another one added.

Will gritted his teeth.

“Look, pointy hat, I’m having a very bad day. If you know what’s good for you, you’ll either step away, or find a way for me to get out of this hellhole of a town” Will spat, turning his attention back in front of him. He rested a hand on the barrier. Nothing again.

 The gnomes made noises of confusion or disbelief. Will didn’t care much either way.

“You can’t leave. This is one of very few places on earth that demons can be summoned to. Your kind can’t just exit whenever you please, you’ll put the world in danger!”

“Yeah. You’re not the only demon ever summoned here. Lots have been called over the years, all of them were eventually sent back where they came from.”

“Sent back, or left willingly in some cases. They got tired of not being able to do anything and left to find some other world to terrorize.”

Will sighed. Good for them, he supposed.

He couldn’t go back.

His original dimension was in a sorry state, on the verge of destruction really, and still crawling with demons way more powerful than himself. _Going back would mean a considerable possibility of death. And since it had no oxygen in it either…_

_His baby absolutely wouldn’t survive._

He wrapped his arms around his midsection, almost as if by instinct.

_No._

_He’s not risking it. He’s staying in this world._

“Hey, Cipher, you alright there?” one of the gnomes spoke again, carefully getting closer.

“Yeah,”

_No._

“I’m fine.”

_He really wasn’t._

“Huh. Well, how long have you been fighting this thing?”

_Will closed his eyes. What did it matter?_

“I don’t know.”

He wanted to tell them to leave him be, but then he heard some uproar not too far away. He opened his eyes again, rising to his feet. The gnomes seemed to pick up on it too, as they all turned towards the source of the noise, which was mostly other gnomes being vocal and angry about something. Will didn’t know whether to perceive it as a threat or not, since the gnomes weren’t exactly popular with, well… anyone who wasn’t one of their kind. Hell, he kind of hated them himself most of the time.

Well, that would be a good time to leave. He wouldn’t join their side in fighting off whatever it was that annoyed them on a good day, and he’s definitely not risking it now. In all honesty, the little creatures could just-

“Will!”

The demon’s eyes widened.  
Dipper ran forwards from between trees, doing his best to avoid tripping over some angry gnomes. Will immediately took a step back, but found that his back pressed against the Gravity Falls barrier. He cursed under his breath.

“God, Will –“ Dipper was panting, clearly breathless, while Will pushed himself away from the barrier and turned North – opposite of the direction Dipper was coming from – trying to keep distance between them so he could teleport away. The human must’ve recognizes something in Will’s expression, as he immediately spoke again.

“Wait. Will, please –“

“Wait?” Will hissed, stepping backwards.

“Wait for what, Dipper? You’ve been very clear. You don’t want this. That’s fine. Just get away from me.”

“No, I wasn’t clear,” Dipper countered. “I want this. Of course I want this, I-“

“ _Now_ you’re changing your mind?” Will hissed again. He felt his eyes burning and he was powerless to stop it. He hated it. He quickly started running his options through his mind, _where should he go, where should he go-_

“I’m not changing my mind! I need you. Both of you. That’s genuinely how I felt from the moment I saw your reaction when-“

“Stop lying! Just stop!” Will snapped, his voice breaking.

_Why now why now why now?!_

His hands were immediately at his eyes, wiping them.

“Will,”

“Shut up!”

He felt another hand on his cheek for a moment before slapping it away. Dipper didn’t seem to get it, holding the demon’s sides instead.

“William, look at me. Why the hell would I be thinking anything else?”

He let out a shuddering breath.

“Because a baby is just another fucking obstacle to you, that’s why.”

Will pushed him away, successfully this time, before finally teleporting again.

 

* * *

 

He found himself right in the only impressive building in town, that being Stanley’s huge manor. As mayor for quite a while, Stanley Gleeful has managed to acquire enough money to build quite the extravagant place. Will looked around. Dipper and Mabel used to stay here when they were still visiting the town, before he and Dipper decided to move out a few years ago. Back when things weren’t going to hell.

He shuddered, still feeling Dipper’s hands lingering on him. Most times it would be a welcome sensation, something he would cherish, but today… He didn’t know why it was bothering him so much, but he hated it. He felt sick just thinking about it. He looked around the familiar manor. He wanted to go upstairs and scrub it away from him in a shower.

“Will?”

The demon jumped, turning around as he saw Stanley exiting the kitchen, looking worried.

 “Oh, I… Sorry, I thought you’d be in the town hall.”

“Well, I should be,” Stan rolled his eyes, “Forgot a few documents though. I wanted to send the intern to fetch them but I don’t trust her enough. She might steal something, I know I sure as hell would if I were her.”

Will gave him a weak smile. “I hope I’m still welcome, though.”

“Of course you are. Why wouldn’t you be welcome? We’re practically family.”

Will nodded and the elder stopped for a second.

 “What’s eating you?”

“What?”

“Something happened,” he said softly. “Between you and Dipper, I assume. Want me to give him a piece of my mind?”

“No!” Will said, way quicker than he had meant to. He cleared his throat.

“I mean… That won’t be necessary.”

Stanley eyed him for a few moments before Will looked away. It wasn’t the first time Stanley was trying to assess a situation and offer help, but Will still didn’t know what to do whenever these things happened. He did know he didn’t want Dipper to know he was here right now. That’s why he chose to come here in the first place. Judging from Stanley’s reaction, Dipper hadn’t called yet, so he probably didn’t think Will would choose to go there.

The human just put a hand on Will’s shoulder.

“Look, I don’t know what happened between you two, but I know he hates making you cry.  I mean, he’s stupid sometimes, but he doesn’t want to hurt you.”

Will fidgeted nervously, staring at the floor.

“I won’t say a word unless you want me to, kid.” He promised. The phrasing itself was funny enough, the demon thought. Not many humans would call him that, since he was in fact way older than all of them. It did have some element of comfort, coming from Stan though.

“Feel free to stay as long as you need.”

“…Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

In all honesty, he knew it was a bad idea. He came here with the sole intention of taking a few of his things, shoving them quickly into a bag before getting away. Maybe one of the apartments in those narrow red buildings near the water tower was still up for sale. He sure did hope so.

He felt grimier with every step he took up the stairs, though. He fought the urge to claw at his sides and started looking for a bathroom instead. He _really_ needed a shower. His legs nearly gave out when he reached the top. He frowned, deciding to take a bath instead.

So when he got there, he turned the taps and faucets, grabbed a loofah, discarded his clothes and stepped in. He put soap on the darned thing and started scrubbing his sides. The process seemed to have the opposite effect, however. The longer he scrubbed both his sides and his cheek, the more he felt the feeling of Dipper’s hands on him all over his body. And he hated it.

He nearly scrubbed his legs raw by the time he started with his arms. By the time he was done again, his arms looked like they’re a microscopic layer of skin from breaking. At this point he leaned back against the tub, the water was almost at his shoulders. He sighed, closing the taps and faucets before leaning back again.

He was crying again. _Of course he was crying again._ He sniffled, exhausted. How long was he just going to fucking weep? He needed to get out of the bath, damnit. He didn’t have time. He knew he didn’t have time, but he was just exhausted. He put the heels of his hands to his eyes, trying to force himself to stop.

_As if that would make any difference._

He lost track of time in his attempts to calm down. The bathroom had no windows, no clocks, no indicators of any kind, and he didn’t have any on him either. He submerged his head underwater, shutting his eyes tightly. He left his head underwater for some time before rising up again. When he opened his eyes to look around, he saw the door opening and froze.

It was just his luck to have the person he wanted to see least of all closing the door behind him and taking off his jacket. Will slid his legs all the way up to his chest, before looking the other way.

“Leave” he warned.

There was no reply, just some quiet thuds indicating that Dipper was emptying his pockets and placing whatever it is they held on the table.

“I’m serious. I don’t want you here, go away.”

Quiet footsteps coming closer indicated that he wasn’t going to get his wish. He turned his head and glared at Dipper.

The human took a small white wooden stool, placed it near the tub and sat down, leaning towards Will. The demon narrowed his eyes.

“Are you deaf?”

“No,” the human countered, “And neither are you. Now listen to me.”

Will rolled his eyes before looking away. He was too tired to teleport again, anyway.

“I know you’re upset. You have every right to be, my words didn’t come across the way I wanted them to. And that’s my fault.”

“No, they came across perfectly well.”  He felt the tears in his eyes again. “You hate this town, you hate kids, and you hate me too, for doing this to you.”

“I never hated the town,” the human sighed. “I’ve never given this place a second thought until I’ve met you, at which point, I was more than happy to tolerate this place.”

Will sniffled.

“I don’t hate kids, I hate their parents for raising them to be obnoxious tantrum-throwing brats that get whatever they want by yelling loud enough.”

 He felt hands on his face again, gently lifting and turning his head towards the human.

“And I’ve never hated you. I don’t hate you now, and I’m never, ever going to start anytime in the future. I adore you, Will. I’ve felt nothing but love ever since I first laid eyes on you, and I’m pretty sure I’ll feel that way for the rest of my life.”

“Then why?” Will whispered. “Why were you so angry?”

“I wasn’t angry. Well, not at you. Was I surprised? Yes, but the only anger I felt was at myself.” The human said. “Because honestly? I should’ve known by then. Demons don’t get sick. At least you don’t. I’ve known you for the better part of a decade. There were winters so cold I thought my hands would fall off, while you’ve never even sneezed. I should’ve entertained the possibility.”

“The possibility of what? Of me forcing you to throw your life away?”

“I’m not throwing my life away, and neither are you.”

“You’re saying that now. We both know you’re not going to like it three of four years down the line when you come back home to some ‘mistake’ you can’t stand.”

“Will… do you want this child?”

“Of course I do! What are you implyi-“

“Then they’re not a mistake.” Dipper said. “Simple as that.”

Will sniffled, looking away again.

“Also,” Dipper added, “Where the fuck would I be for it to take me years to come back to you again?”

“Washington.”

“Fuck Washington then,” Dipper countered. Will turned to him, shocked.

“But… you’ve been waiting for this. You have everything ready. You even said you found a place over there and-“

“Fuck that place,” Dipper said again. “It’s not worth hurting my family for.”

 _Family,_ he mused. _Dipper has never referred to them as family before. That was certainly new._

He heard a sigh, followed by some shuffling. He looked at Dipper, who was currently taking his shoes off.

“What are you doing?”

“Joining you”

Will chewed the inside of his cheek. He wasn’t sure he liked that idea at all. Yes, they’re talking now, but something told Will that things wouldn’t go back to what they were before today. Before this summer, really. He’s been feeling so jumpy and nervous and terrified for a while now. He wasn’t even sure what he was so afraid of anymore. He wanted to say something. Anything. But he wasn’t sure where to start,

He felt the water rising around him. He looked at Dipper in silence, not saying anything. His legs were still pulled to his chest. Dipper put a hand on his left knee, looking at him. Will bit his lip, lowering it. Dipper immediately wrapped a hand around his back, and another one under his thigh, pulling him up.

“Dipper!” Will yelped, gripping onto the human’s shoulders.

“Shh,” Dipper whispered, pulling the demon down into his lap, wrapping his arms around him. “There.”

Will whimpered, feeling his face heating up.

“I’m not doing anything,” he promised, pressing a kiss to Will’s forehead. Then to his cheeks, to his eyelids, to the tip of his nose. Anywhere he could reach on Will’s damp face.

“I just want to hold you.”

 Will nodded, closing his eyes.

He felt the tears running down his face again. He lowered his head, placing it on Dipper’s shoulder, and he was sobbing before he knew it. He felt Dipper press a kiss to the side of his head as he started rubbing his back, promising him that everything will be okay, that he wasn’t going anywhere. That it’s about them now. About the three of them. And that nothing in the world would ever change that.

He really hoped Dipper meant it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda hoped this would get to 200 hits before chapter three. But then I remembered reverse falls basically has no fandom so it's just me and my self-indulgent stuff I guess.
> 
> Might also write a (oneshot) smut companion piece to this chapter at some point because It's in a bath and it's tempting.
> 
> Also feel free to suggest baby names and gender.


End file.
